Since multimedia apparatuses have become slim and light-weight, a speaker with a low acoustic performance may be included in most multimedia apparatuses. Therefore, when a user watches a video by using a multimedia apparatus, the user may further use one or more high-performance speaker devices so as to reinforce an audio output function of the multimedia apparatus.
In this case, the user may listen to audio by using a plurality of speaker apparatuses. However, in a case of a wirelessly-connectable speaker apparatus, position movement of the speaker apparatus may frequently occur due to characteristics of wireless connection. Since a performance of an audio effect provided to the user may vary according to a position of the speaker apparatus, if audio is output without consideration of the position of the speaker apparatus, an optimal audio effect may not be provided to the user.
Therefore, there may be a demand for a method of outputting an audio signal, whereby, when a plurality of speakers are used, an optimal audio effect may be provided in consideration of position information about each of the speakers.